Common Ground
by John Silver fan
Summary: While stranged on a remote world with him, Obi-Wan discovers some shocking common ground he shares with Count Dooku. From this common ground, they must make peace and work together to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan rolled over, now facing the fire and his companion. He was still in a bit of shock. The man laying across of him was his father, and he was stunned when he learned that about an hour earlier. He sighed softly.

The Jedi's dazed mind was still trying to completely grasp the fact that Count Tyln Dooku, the wicked man laying only a few feet away, was his father. It shocked and horrified him a little.

*********

Dooku awoke to the call of a bird, or a creature like a bird. He sat up and saw that Obi-Wan was gone. The Count stood up and stretched, his joints poping and cracking.

With a yawn, the tall man followed Obi-Wan's Force signature and found him skipping stones at the river near their camp.

Obi-Wan sensed Dooku but made no effort to aknowledge him, not even as the Count joined him on the bank. Once he skipped the last stone in his hand, he turned to the elderly man beside him.

"I'm sorry if I shocked you last night. I just wanted you to know the truth that you've been kept from your entire life."

The Count skipped the stone that was in his hand and met Obi-Wan's gaze.

"It's all right."

They caught a couple fish for breakfast, cooked them, ate, gathered their things, and headed deeper into the forest, following the river.

*********

Anakin happily clapped his Master's shoulder, while Ashoka hugged him for a moment.

It had been a few days since Obi-Wan and Dooku had been stranded, and now the Republic had arrived to find them.

Before boarding the ship, the Jedi and the Count took one last look at the world that had held the greatest change in their lives. They looked at each other and smiled.

Dooku draped an arm over the younger man's shoulder, and they boarded the ship.

*********

Listening to everything he told him, Dooku walked alongside Obi-Wan as the Jedi showed him around the ship.

Turning to the right, father and son entered the docking bay, where some clones and droids were working on the fighters.

The clones were unsure of the Count's presence, but were calmed somewhat by Obi-Wan's comfort with the elderly man.

"General Kenobi."

Both turned to the speaker.

"Ah, Cody, you're just the man I wanted to see."

The clone commander smiled a little.

"How can I help, sir?"

"What's the status of the fghters?"

Cody looked at his datapad for a moment.

"Nearly finished with the repairs on them, general."

"Good."

*********

Finally, Coruscant came into veiw.

Dooku felt his throat become dry at the sight of the capital. He was sure to be questioned and most likely put on trial before the Senate.

Obi-Wan, sensing his father's discomfort, nervousness, and worries, put a hand on the Count's shoulder. Dooku relaxed some and smiled at him. He'd face whatever was to come as he had faced most challenges, with his head held high and determination to endure it.


	2. The Plan

All eyes were turned upon the figure of Count Tyln Dooku. The sheer volume of the disgust and hate towards him made Dooku's head spin and his head beat so madly he thought it would burst from his chest.

Beside him at both his sides, Obi-Wan and Anakin felt the larger form of the Count tremble slightly as he took in the emotions aimed at him.

Obi-Wan locked gazes with Mace Windu, the person who could seal the old man's fate with a single word. His gaze pleaded with the Council Member to spare his father.

Mace tore his gaze from Obi-Wan's and looked at Palapatine, who was piercing Dooku with a glare that reflected the hatred and disgust directed at the Separatist leader. He turned his gaze and found himself locked with the gaze of Count Dooku himself. He saw uncertainty and fear, something he never expected to see in his old friend.

"How do you find him, Master Windu?"

With a gaze that pleaded forgiveness directed to Obi-Wan, Mace said, "Guilty."

Pierced by glares of Obi-Wan and Anakin, Mace bowed his eyes.

"Count Dooku shall be beheaded at sunset," Palpatine declared.

Obi-Wan and Anakin could only watch helplessly as Dooku was led back to his cell by some senate guards and clone troopers.

*********

"Master Windu?"

Mace looked up to see Ashoka.

"Padawan Tano, how may I help you?"

Ashoka knelt before the older Jedi.

"Master, you know that Count Dooku has changed. You've seen the change in him with your own eyes, yet you still let him die."

It had been a week since the execution, of which no details were given to anyone except the Chancellor, of the Count of Serenno.

"You saw and sensed the change in him. You knew he had truly changed for the better. So why did you let him die?"

"His change of heart did not change the crimes he committed in past, and he had to be held accountable for them."

Ashoka sighed, stood, bowed, and left.

**********

"Master, please, just talk to him."

Obi-Wan brushed past his former apprentice, bit Anakin wasn't going to give so easily.

"Master, it's been _two_ months. Jedi don't hold grudges. You're better than this."

The Master scowled at the young Knight and went to his quarters.

At his wit's end, Anakin sought the help of Chancellor Palpatine, since Master Yoda was busy with the Council.

"It's been two months, Chancellor, and he won't say a single word to Master Windu. I've tried everything."

Palpatine looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"I'm sure what to tell you, my boy. Just as the loss of your mother was hard on you, the death of Count Dooku is hard on Master Kenobi. Though he was a tyrant, Dooku was his father after all. You should speak to Master Yoda about it. He'll be of more help than I concerning Master Kenobi's behavior."

Anakin thanked him, went back to the temple, and went to see Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda?"

"Skywalker. Expecting you I have been. Sit you may."

Anakin sat in front of the little Master.

"I'm worried about Master Obi-Wan. It's been two months, and he still won't say even one word to Master Windu. I've tried everything, Master."

"Hmm. Hold a grudge Master Kenobi does. Good for him it is not. Making him bitter it is."

Anakin nodded.

"I know, Master. What can we do?"

"To Dooku's estate on Serenno you should go. Find peace in his ancestors' home Master Kenobi will. Only there come to terms he can."

Anakin thought it over and decided it was worth a try.

"Yes, Master. Ashoka and I will take him to Dooku's estate on Serenno. May the Force be with you, Master."

"May the Force be with you, young Skywalker."

Anakin told Ashoka the plan, and they went to get Obi-Wan.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin, Ashoka, and Obi-Wan followed the maid, Terra, through the manor. She led them into a large library and left them there.

The Jedi looked around them.

"Welcome."

They whirled around and stared in shock.

Walking towards them, just as they remembered him, was Count Tyln Dooku!

A cry came from Obi-Wan, and the Master hurtled himself into his father's arms as tears filled his eyes and began to flow down his face. Dooku held his son, letting him cry on his shoulder.

Anakin and Ashoka exchanged smiles.

Finally, Obi-Wan pulled himself together, stopped crying, and pulled back to look at his father. He noticed that Dooku's hair was longer, but nothing else seemed different in his appearance.

"How are you alive?"

They sat down at a table before the Count began.

"I managed to escape the execution, but I was forced to go into hiding on Geonosis. I returned to Serenno a week ago."

Back at the Jedi Temple, Master Yoda smiled to himself. He had been right.


End file.
